So Much Pain
by Ryusword
Summary: Toph causes Katara pain physically. But leads to pains much worse than physical.5 chapters and a special twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Bittersweet Pain

Katara turned around to face the sleeping beauty that lay nude in her bed. Katara began to slowly stroke the ebony hair of the pale girl that she shared the bed with her. Toph's eyelids quivered for a second before she opened her eyes.

"did you get enough sleep last night?" Katara asked in a whisper.

"if you can call it that." Toph said smiling at her lover.

Katara let her finger trail over Toph's cheek to her small lips.

"wanna get some breakfast?"

"I'm still a little tired, maybe later." Toph said turning over and trying to re-enter her slumber..

Katara let her hand fall at the small of Toph's back.

"please?" she begged.

She tickled the spot softly. Toph giggled a little before grabbing Katara's hand.

"No Katara I'm too tired." Toph whined.

Katara pried her hand loose. she was gently rubbing her sore fingers. Toph had a very strong grip.

"It hurts." she said.

Toph sat up the idea of sleep was gone.

"last night i would recall you being hurt a lot." Toph said getting pretty angry,"and you really didn't mind the pain."

Toph grabbed Katara by the shoulders. She turned Katara on her stomach. Katara smiled into her pillow as Toph pulled back the covers on Katara's body. Katara turned her head just in time as Toph shoved her index and middle fingers into Katara's mouth. Katara took joy in sucking on her fingers. She let the salty taste mull over in her mouth before Toph pulled the saliva covered fingers out. Toph then shoved them deep into Katara's behind. Katara let out a deep stressed moan that echoed off the walls of their room. Her body arched forward and Toph's fingers were wedged in place. Toph used her other hand to pry her open and dig deeper.

The scream that ensued was deafening.

The scream that came from Katara made Toph's heart break but she knew that if she stopped Katara wouldn't let her. She pulled them back a little then plunged them deeper into her ass. The screaming lessened and Katara arched back and let Toph's wet and bloody fingers finish.

Katara let out a short whimper as Toph pulled out of her. Tears were beginning to swell in her eyes. But she was smiling.

"you have such strong hands." Katara said as she and Toph shared a kiss.

"If only i didn't cause you so much pain." Toph said kissing back.

"It's okay, I kinda like it..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Physical Pain

_I see so much in those eyes..._

_I wish I could say the same.._

_You wont need to, I'll be your eyes..._

-Physical Pain-

Toph tasted blood in her mouth. She accidentally bit her tongue while chewing her eggs.

"That looks pretty bad" Katara said reaching for a napkin.

"It's okay, it'll heal." Toph said, swallowing her blood. "You take care of me too much, when do I get to return the favor?"

Katara giggled. "You do more than your share of caring in bed."

Toph put her foot to the ground and noticed a familiar light footstep.

"Aang's here." Toph muttered, turning her head down before a knock came to the door.

Katara left the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hey Katara." came Aang's voice followed by silence.

Toph pressed her foot harder, finding the two presences and mistaking them as one.

They were kissing.

The two pulled apart and entered the kitchen, holding hands. Toph was staring at their joined hands as if she could almost see them. She wished she had the nerve to punch Aang right in the face and potentially knock out his teeth. But she had no right, she was originally his.

"Is something wrong Toph?" Aang asked the blind earth bender.

Toph snapped back to reality.

" No, not at all." She lied.

"Well, shall we go?" Aang asked Katara.

Silence. Toph could feel Katara's stare.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Aang left the kitchen and exited the house. Katara was staring at her longtime friend and lover.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked leaning in and kissing Toph on the forehead.

"Nothing." she replied not even moving."Just have fun."

Katara pressed herself onto the ebony haired girl. Toph recoiled as a shock wave of pleasure traveled through her spine. She knew what was next.

Katara got on her knees before her girlfriend. Toph unconsciously spread her thighs. A whimper escaped past her lips.

Katara removed Toph's panties and threw them aside.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked before kissing Toph's clit tenderly.

Toph moaned softly. Every one of the whimpers she fought to hold back and lost.

"N-nothing..." Toph managed to whimper.

Katara disappeared under Toph's night gown. Toph was so anxious she grabbed the back of of Katara's head and dug her fingernails into her scalp. Drawing blood.

Katara fell back holding her head howling with pain. Toph felt her warm blood on her fingers. Katara got up and ran out of the house. Toph sat there feeling tears well up in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-The Pain Inside

I can't be with you anymore… It's not your fault, the pain will go away… 

_As long as you're with me… The pain will never leave…_

-The Pain Inside-

"Toph…" Katara whispered into the room.

The girl underneath the bed did not move. Holding her knees to her chest and sobbing into her hair. She wiped her face with her forearm.

"Leave me alone." Toph said through her cries.

Katara crawled to the floor and pulled the younger girl from under the bed. Toph pulled away as soon as she was visible. She was staring at Katara with a certain angry look. As if she could see her.

"Are you mad at me?" Katara asked trying to place her hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Yes." Toph exclaimed at her lover.

"What is it?"

"It's you Katara! Why wont you leave me alone?"

"What…"

Toph grabbed Katara's hand. Katara winced in pain.

"See. I cause you so much pain. I can't stand it!" Toph yelled. "You act like it doesn't hurt. You pretend like you enjoy it."

"But it doesn't hurt me!" Katara tried to reason.

"But it hurts me to see you hurt." Toph felt tears well up in her eyes. "I want you to be happy. Aang makes you happy, but, you cheat on him with me!"

Katara pulled Toph closer, Toph gently cried into her chest. Katara laid Toph on her back on the bed. Katara pulled her lover's nightgown off. She gently placed soft kisses on Toph's ribcage.

"I love you Toph." Katara said between kisses. "You're a strong woman, both physically and personally."

She straddled the young earth bender. Wiping, and kissing away the stream of tears from her face. Toph didn't move at all.

"I can't stand for you to be like this. " she said removing Toph's panties, moving down to Toph's womanhood.

Katara gently licked the opening. Toph whimpered slightly, still not wanting to move. Using her fingers, Katara parted Toph's vaginal lips letting her tongue explore her lover's insides. Toph let out a stressed squeal and arched her body forward.

"No…Ka…ta...ra…stop…"

Katara used her other hand to vigorously rub Toph's clit. Toph moaned loudly, releasing herself immediately. Katara got off of her lover and laid more kisses up her body. Katara reached her face and gently kisses her on the lips. Katara's tongue brushed against Top's closed lips, begging for her entrance. Toph allowed it and both their tongues intertwined in each other's mouth. Toph tasted herself on Katara's lips. Toph turned over putting Katara on her back. She stared at the strong woman on her.

"Toph?" Katara asked

Toph felt a tear in her eye fall.

"What's wrong?" Katara panicked for a moment.

Still no reply.

"Toph? Please answer me."

Toph hung her head and cried into her lover's chest.

"I wish…I-I.. c-could see you…"

Katara felt her heart sink down into her stomach. Her eyes were filled with tears also. She pulled Toph closer. Gently caressing her back.

'I wish it were possible' she thought


End file.
